Mutant World Tour: Sydney!
by Ryoken1
Summary: The gang hits aussie big time , as a local girl has to guide them throught Sydney , in a mmischief trip of pointless fun!


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant World Tour: Sydney (Bonus! : Melbourne)" (or "Aussie is about to get wilder!")  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: If you are reading this , you are also realising you dont own these chracters either , so deal with it!.(unless you live in these two cities , in that case , RUN!)  
  
A/N: Ami Worthington is an original character of mine , so ypu know.  
  
Sydney Airport......  
  
Ami Worthinton was waiting at the gate , as his cousin , Warren Worthington , and future president of Worthington Enterprises , had given her a most important asignment.  
  
A couple of week`s ago , a group of students from Bayville High had won the contest that Warren had organised , and since most of the winners were mutants , like him , Warren had asked Ami to be their guide in Sydney, mainly because Ami knew of Warren`s mutant status , and because she was his best friend.  
  
Ami thought this was a sweet gesture of Warren , and was looking fowards to meet other mutants like her cousin.  
  
She knew wich members of the group were mutants and wich werent ,and she also knew that some of them were enemies of the guys who helped Warren , but Warren`s investigations had proven that they were more of a gang of mischief makers than a criminals , but it didnt matter , since they already knew about her.  
  
She suddenly saw the group of students entering the room , and aproached the tall man that was leading them.  
  
"Hi , im Ami , you must be Scott!"-Ami said as she shaked Scott`s hand.  
  
"Um , hi , Im Scott Summers , and these are.."-Scott got interrrupted by Ami , who walked right across him , and started to salute everyone.  
  
"Hi , You must be Rogue , and Jean , and Evan , and Kurt , oh , you must be Kitty , and you two must be Taryn and Duncan , and this little guy must be Arcade..."-Then , Ami reached the Brotherhood.  
  
"Im Lance , and these guys are Pietro , Todd , Fred and Tabby"-Lance said as he shaked Ami`s hand.  
  
"Hi , im Ami , so are you ready?"-Ami asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah!"-They all screamed  
  
"Okay , follow me to the bus!"-Ami said as she started to walk , the group following her.  
  
"Lance , what was that?"-Kity whispered to her "boyfriend"  
  
"What was what?"-Lance replied , puzzled.  
  
"You were soo totally flirting with her!"-Kitty said.  
  
"I wasnt! She was just being friendly!"-Lance panicked.  
  
"Okay , you are right , but you morons better behave!"-Kitty hissed to the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Yes , Ms Alvers!"-The whole brotherhood teased Kitty.  
  
Later............  
  
"Welcome to the Sydney Opera house!"-Ami exclaimed as they entered the huge building in front of them.  
  
"Man , its big!"-Arcade gasped.  
  
"Yeah , i have to skate here!"-Evan screamed as he took of in his skateboard.  
  
"EVAN!"-Scott screamed, but he was gone.  
  
"May i , please , please , PLEASE?"-Pietro begged Rogue , looking at her with puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay , but be gentle , okay?"-Rogue said at her "boyfriend" , who dissapeared in a blur.  
  
"Um , vhere are Scott und Taryn?-Kurt asked.  
  
"I think they went to watch the stage"-Kitty , who was holding Lance close , answered.  
  
"Come on blue , is fun time!"-Tabby screamed as she dragged Kurt down the place.  
  
"Where are Blob and Todd?"-Jean asked.  
  
"I think they said something about costumes , dear , i think they were going too....oh my god!"-Risty said.  
  
Ami couldnt believe what her eyes were watching.....  
  
In the center stage of the Opera , Todd and Fred were running around , dressed as Vikings , while Evan was trying to skate , with Pietro chasing him , .  
  
"Dear god....."-Ami thought as she saw the instruments flying from the abnd area , as Evan and Pietro had collided , and fell right into priceless musical instruments.  
  
Dunacn was strolling around with a tuba on his head , while Jean was trying to get Taryn off Scott.  
  
"Warren is going to kill me!"-Ami screamed , when she felt a hand tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Dont worry , it always get solved someway"-Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah , and its not like they are causing any pemanent damage"-Risty added , when a tremor made the whole place rumble.  
  
"Lance , watch it!"-Kittys voice was heard over the soumd system......followed by a complete explosion of every speaker in the place.  
  
"Arcade..."-Risty muttered , while Ami started to cry.  
  
Much later......at the Power House museum.....  
  
Ami was stumped , as the group was able to leave the Opera house without trouble , as everyone was more interested in putting the fire out.  
  
"Well , at least here these guys cant get into trouble.."-Ami thought , when.....  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
  
Everything in the museum started to glow blue , and a huge lighting wave came out from a room , behind Pietro , Rogue , Evan , Risty , Jean and Duncan , everyone with their hairs spiky.  
  
"What happened?"-Ami screamed as everyone ran.  
  
"Pietro overcharged a plasma ball!"-Evan screamed.  
  
"I didnt knew they worked with static!"-Pietro replied.  
  
"My hair , im gonna kill you you idiot!"-Jean hissed , when.....  
  
Arcade , Todd , Kurt , Tabitha and Fred appeared , chased by something that looked like a giant , metal dog with huge claws and teeth.  
  
"Arcade , what did you do to that Aibo thing?"-Fred screamed.  
  
"I was trying to improve it!"-Arcade replied.  
  
"God job , yo!"-Todd screamed as he hopped away from the metal monster.  
  
"I knew ve shouldnt had entered da robots exhibit!"-Kurt screamed as he ran , holding Tabby in her arms.  
  
"Everyone to the floor!- Scott screamed as he used his optic blast to destroy the metal beast , without any normal people noticing it.  
  
"Where were you?"-Jean hissed.  
  
"I was busy , and i...uh , Jean?"-Scott realised Jean was staring at him.  
  
"Scott! What`s that?"-Jean pointed to Scott`s neck.  
  
"Hey , look everyone , Summers got a hickey!"-Pietro screamed , while Taryn blushed.  
  
"You idiot!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Hey , i dont complain when he gets hickeys!"-Scott pointed at Duncan.  
  
"Maybe because i havent even recieved o...humpf!"-Duncan was hit by a whole text panel that flew outta nowhere.  
  
"Nice going , Jean!"-Rogue snapped.  
  
"Shut up!"-Jean said , pushing Rogue.  
  
"This means war!"-Rogue said as she jumped over Jean , starting a mayor catfight.  
  
The catfight ended when Lance and Kitty appeared from a corridor , followed by a huge metal ball.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRSSSSSSSSS!!!"- Scott screamed as everyone jumped away from the ball`s path.  
  
"Shut up Summers , that ball was set loose by a red beam , and....is that a hickey?"-Lance asked , looking at Scott.  
  
"Ewww , Gross!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Excuse me?"-Lance asked her.  
  
"Sorry , but they are!"-Kitty said.  
  
"But you said... oh yeah , thats so gross , Summers , you should be ashmed of youself!"-Lance said when he saw Kitty`s face.  
  
"Is it always like this?"-Ami asked Rogue.  
  
"No , sometimes its way worse"-Rogue answered.  
  
"BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the hell was that?"-Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Run Bblue!"-Tabitha screamed as a huge wave of a green slime headed to the group.  
  
"Tabbby , i told you not to throw bombs in dat chemical tank!"-Kurt replied.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!"-Everyone exclaimed as they were washed away by the green wave.  
  
Some hours (and Laundry) later..........  
  
The group had divided in two groups , the ones who wanted to go to the ferry ride , and those who decided to get to know that city on foot.  
  
At Sydneys streets.....  
  
Todd , Fred , Tabby , Kurt , Risty , Arcade and Evan were walking throught the streets.  
  
"Okay Todd , where the hell are we?"-Risty hissed.  
  
"I dunno , i was following Evan!"-Fred said.  
  
"I was following Arcade!"-Evan defended himself.  
  
"I was following Tabitha and Kurt!"-Arcade added.  
  
"Ve vhere following....Vheres Todd?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"How could you loose stinkboy ?"-Risty asked.  
  
A whole disscusion started , but was interrupted by Arcade.....  
  
"Uh , Guys , i think i found him"-Arcade said , pointing to a park , a park that was experimenting a human/animal stampede.  
  
" "Sydney Zoo" "-Risty readed out loud.  
  
"HERE KOALA KOALA KOALA!"-Todd`s voice was heard.  
  
"Oh brother"-Evan sighed as they all entered the place.  
  
And exited just as soon , with Todd , trying to run away from a Kanguroo stampede.  
  
"We are in Australia , land of the freaking kanguroos , and you had to free the ones in the zoo!"-Risty hissed at Todd.  
  
"Hey , i just cant see animals in cages!"-Todd defended himself.  
  
Meanwhile , at the ferry.........  
  
Ami was realieved , as getting in the ferry wasnt a hard task , and she had the peace she wanted at last.  
  
Rogue and Pietro were watching the boast , next to each other , while Jean helped Duncan , who was getting seasick.  
  
Suddenly the boat stoped dead in the water.  
  
"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN IIIIIIITTTT!"-Ami screamed.  
  
Meanwhile , at the city.....  
  
"Evan , would you cut it out , we have been everywhere and we still havent finded Ramsey Street!"-Risty hissed.  
  
"I dont care , im gonna find it or die trying!"- Evan snapped back.  
  
"Man , he has really lost it , soent he?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah , hey Todd , got anything to eat on your backpack?"-Fred said as he opened Todd`s bacpack.  
  
"FRED DONT!"-Todd screamed.  
  
"Hey , whats this..."-Freed asked , when.....  
  
A grey Koala jumped of Todd`s backpack , and started to run around.  
  
"TOLANSKY!"-Kurt hissed.  
  
"Its so cute!"-Tabby said as she petted it.  
  
"Yeah , look how he laughs!"-Risty said , petting it.  
  
"Tolansky , take this thing back!"-Kurt snapped.  
  
"Come on , look at him , Blueboy , do you really thing this cute thing should be behind bars?"-Tod dsaid as he lifted the Koala , and putted it in front of Kurt`s head  
  
"Okay , i guess its cute , but....."-Kurt wasnt able to finish , as the Koala started to hiss like a cat.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?"-Fred asked.  
  
"I read that Koalas have a very good sesnse of smell , maybe he smelled a cat or something"-Arcade said.  
  
Kurt turned pale , as the koala fixed his eyes on him.  
  
"Nice bear , nice...AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"-Kurt screamed as the koala jumped on his face.  
  
"Bad koala , let him go , you may get rabies!"-Todd snapped.  
  
"GET THIS THING OFFA ME!"-Kurt screamed as he started to run in circles , only to enter a store.  
  
The others stayed in the door way , while Risty and Arcade runned to get Evan.  
  
"NO , let go off me , argh , it bit me!"-Kurt screamed.  
  
"This has long day written all over it"-Tabby sighed as she and the boys entered the place.  
  
Back at the Ferry.......  
  
"Kitty what were you thinking?"-Scott , who was completely wet , screamed.  
  
"I dint knew the machine room was behind that wall!"-Kitty tried to defend herself.  
  
"Thats the problem , you dont know anything , its because of you that i felled to the water!"-Scott yelled.  
  
"YOU JERK!"-Kitty screamed as she started to cry , Lance trying to console her.  
  
"Scott , that was mean!"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah , its not Kitty`s fault that your makeout session with Taryn got ruined , speaking of her , where is she?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"She , and Jean went to the medical quarters to get Scott something warm , and check on Duncan"-Ami replied.  
  
"I think im getting a cold , a , ah , ahhchooooooo!"-Scott said as he sneezed......losing his shades.  
  
ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
BBBBLOORRGGRRGGRGGG!!!.  
  
The teenst just stared there , looking at the huge hole in the iddle of the ferry , and at the huge amount of water that was going up.  
  
"Nice going , Summers"-Pietro snickered as the people started to panic , and the alarms sounded everywhere.  
  
"Im going to kill Warren"-Ami muttered as everyone panicked around her.  
  
  
  
Hours later , at Manly Surf Beach.  
  
"Man , this place is awesome!"-Todd said , looking at the beach , wich was filled with young people , taking the sun , playing , partying and surfing.  
  
"Yeah , Manly Beach is one of the most popular here in Sydney , but please be carefull , okay?"-Ami said .  
  
Only to find that she was talking to herself.......  
  
"WAAAHHOOO!"-Todd screamed , as he surfed next to Pietro and Evan.  
  
"Pietro , get outta my way!"-Evan screamed.  
  
"Daniels , move!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"LOOK OUT YO!"-Todd screamed.......  
  
"You think the guys are having fun sufing?-Ami asked Rogue.  
  
In that moment , three surf boards landed in front of the two girls.  
  
"Yep , it looks like they ahre having fun"-Rogue said , pointing to Pietro and Evan , whoi were chasing each other , while Todd crawled by the beach with seaweed on his head.  
  
Meanwhile , at the beach party......  
  
"Come on Lance , lets dance!"-Kitty screamed as she dragged Lance to the shack were a party was going on.  
  
"Okay , Okay!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Come on , Scott , i want to dance!"-Taryn dragged Scott , wgo was being pierced by Jean`s eyes.  
  
"Duncan , where are you?"-Jean screamed when she noticed Fred and Arcade making a sandcastle , next to Tabitha and Kurt.  
  
"Guys , have you seen Duncan?"-Jean asked.  
  
"I`ll find him for ya , Jeannie!"-Tabitha said , as she placed a timebomb in the castle.  
  
"Arcade , hit the deck!"-Fred screamed.  
  
"Why?"-Arcade screamed as he ducked.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
"Arrrghhh!"-Duncan screamed as he was sent flying from the sand , landing on the sea with a splash  
  
"You jerks!"-Jean hissed as she ran to help Duncan.  
  
"So , darling , what do you thin if you and me go to do something later?"- Risty asked a muscalr guy next to her , as Mystique had four margeritas on her already.  
  
At the party shack (again):  
  
Lance was dancing happily with Kitty , while Scott and Taryn did the same , when Pietro and Evan appeared from nowhere , chasing each other.  
  
"Pietro stop it!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Evan, stop this childish game!- Scott screamed as the chase started to become a twister.........  
  
At the beach.....  
  
"Im of to get some drinks , vant something , Tabby?"-Kurt asked , when...  
  
"Blue , look out!"-Tabby screamed as a huge sandtwister appeared out of nowhere , and sucked everyone on the beach , including the party shack and two cars......  
  
SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS!!  
  
Everyone and everything landed in the beach , as Pietro`s mad rush ended.  
  
"Why me?"-Ami started to cry , loking at the disaster zone the place was.  
  
"Oh , look at all the pretty tequila bottles!"-Risty said from a rock.  
  
Hours later , on a bus..........  
  
"So , where we going now?"-Todd asked Ami.  
  
"Since every hotel in Sydney is full , we are going to Melbourne , wich is my hometown"-Ami said in a pain evident voice.  
  
"Man , i cant wait to get there , how are the flies there?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Bitter , like my life"-Ami mumbled.  
  
(Okay , Bonus time!)  
  
The next Morning , at Northcote High , in Melbourne.........  
  
"Okay guys , i have to pick some papers , and then im taking you back to Sydney , so just look around and dont make trouble , okay?"-Ami asked.  
  
"Okay!"-Everyone asked , as they looked around......  
  
Minutes later......  
  
Rogue and Tabitha were walkiing throught the halls  
  
"Man , wheres Pietro?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"I dont know , hey , whats that noise?"-Tabby asked back as a roaring sound started to echoe.  
  
Pietro appeared in front of them , running like crazy...  
  
"What did he do this time?"-Rogue asked , when......  
  
A literal horde of girls appeared out of nowhere , chasing him , screaming......  
  
"Tabby , im gonna kill you!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"Is this a good time to confess that i put some pictures of him on the net a week before this?"-Tabby asked , at a very angry Rogue.  
  
"You bimbo!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Bimbo? , that does it!"-Tabby screamed , as she launched a big timebomb at Rogue , who ducked , and the bomb entered a class....  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mrs Wilson , are you okay?"-A voice was heard from the classroom.  
  
"He just got blown up trought the roof , and yiu ask if he is okay?- Another voice was heard.  
  
"Man , he landed right in the flagpole , look at him , he looks like some creepy flag!"-Another voice was heard.  
  
Nobody saw Rogue and Tabby getting away from there....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
In a classroom.......  
  
"Okey , people , its time for you exa..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!!!.- A voice was heard , followed by a crash sound.  
  
"Oh my god , Ms Raimondo just fell down the window!"-A student screamed.  
  
"Steph , you think she is okay?"-A girl asked as the whole class looked from the window.  
  
"Well , Ollie , at least she`s twitching , so maybe she is alive!"-The other guirl answered.  
  
"It seems she slipped on this slime"-Steph said , looking at a grren ooze in the class floor.  
  
"However did this , did us a favor , i hate her surprise exams!"-Ollie added.  
  
Outside the class , Todd looked at his handwork , smiling.  
  
"Well , at least here my work is appreciated!"-Tod thought as he hopped away.  
  
Moments later.......  
  
Ami was walking throught the halls , with a male student , looking for her "friends" , when she hearded the voice from the speakers....  
  
"This is Principal Israel speaking , please stay calm , the rumors of a blue demon in the bathroom are false , so dont pay any attention to them , and neither to those spikes that appeared in lab 3 , and please , Mrs Wilson is okay , he only suffered a concusion , while Miss Raimondo only got bruises , their classes will be suspended , since every sub is missing! Missing is also half the gym , but that red flash had nothing to do with it! So dont panic , okay...hey , waita a minute , WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SLIME ON MY CHAIR! OH MY GOD , DID THAT CHAIR GOT LIFTED FROM THE FLOOR , AND SWEET LORD! ITS FREAKING QUAKING HERE, OKAY ; EVERYONE I LIED PANIC ; RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!"-The voice was cut short by a tidal sound.......  
  
"Uh , Ami , does this have anything to do with you?"-The student asked as a huge wave of water with several students appeared from the principals offfice.  
  
"Oh , Shut up Dan"-Ami responded..........  
  
At Bayville......the next day  
  
Principal Kelly readed the paper , and took notice of the catastrophe that destroyed a high school in australia , with no life losses........  
  
"Well , at least im not the only one"-He thought...  
  
  
  
END OF PART 5  
  
LONGEST INSANITY TO DATE! READ AND REVIEW , AND BE PREPARED FOR TOKYO! 


End file.
